Vie éternelle rime avec beaucoup de problèmes
by bisnut
Summary: tout le monde le sait ichigo attire les problèmes et son frère jumeaux le protège, mais là, entre vampires très dangereux et pourvoir trop puissant en attirant plus d'un ichi avait fait fort. Pourchassés, retenu prisonnier et sauvés par un mec un peu trop sexy et dangereux shiro devra aussi surveiller ses, enfin un de ses alliés pour le bien de son frère.
1. prologue

**Vie éternelle rime avec beaucoup de problèmes**

 **prologue**

rating M : sexe et langage cru ainsi que des scènes de combats  
Couple : ichigo/grimmjow mais pas dès le début

 **Points importants de la fiction sinon certaines choses vont vous sembler incompréhensibles.**  
1\. Un vampire peut choisir de mordre une personne pour la transformer avec son venin ou de la mordre juste pour se nourrir ce qui n'entraîne pas de transformation.

2\. Quand quelqu'un est transformé, si la personne est très jeune, elle peut continuer de grandir jusqu'à arriver à un stade stable souvent vers les 20 ans

3\. Les vampires ne craignent pas le soleil même s'ils préfèrent la nuit.

4\. Les plus puissants ont un pouvoir d'attraction, ils peuvent charmer n'importe qui avec leur regard, êtres surnaturels ou humain, mais c'est une capacité très rare.

5\. Il existe des armes pour tuer les vampires, mais elles choisissent leur porteur.

C'est un prologue que j'ai écrit sur un coup de tête et que je voulais partager pour voir vos réactions.  
Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

La famille kurosaki était une grande famille de sorciers chasseurs d'êtres surnaturels, leur identité était tenu secrète par l'association Hunter, car les sorciers étaient très rares, surtout ceux aussi puissant que les kurosaki, mais lors de la naissance de deux jumeaux, ils s'étaient retiré du métier.

Ils avaient quelques années plus tard donné naissance à deux filles, ils avaient élevé en toute sécurité leurs enfants à l'abri de leurs ennemis, les deux fils, Shirosaki, un enfant albinos et Ichigo étaient exceptionnels. Shiro faisait preuve d'un grand sang froid et d'une puissance plus grande que la moyenne, Ichigo lui était le seul de la famille à avoir des pouvoirs, il était un sorcier d'une puissance inimaginable à tel point que son corps ne supportait pas encore sa puissance, il était donc très faible après la manifestation de sa magie. C'est à cause de cette faiblesse que Shiro était très protecteur envers son "petit" frère.

Une nuit, le jour après les seize ans des jumeaux shiro et ichigo était avec leurs parents alors que Karin et yuzu étaient chez un ami de la famille et tant mieux, car ils furent attaqué, les coups de feu raisonnaient dans l'air, ishin fut touché et saignait abondamment. Misaki prit ses fils et les amena dans une pièce au sous-sol, elle leur fit une bisous et leur ordonna.

-Restez là, ne bougez pas.

-Maman cria Ichigo laissez-nous vous aider.

-Non mon chéri, ils sont trop forts, elle se tourna vers son deuxième fils et le supplia -Shiro prend soin de ton frère, nous vous aimons mes chéris vous et vos sœurs.

-Non-maman revient pleura ichigo.

Shiro prit son frère dans ses bras et le serra très fort l'empêchant de courir après sa mère qui ferma la porte de la pièce.

-Shiro lâche moi, on ne peut pas les laisser se faire tuer sans rien faire criat-il désespéré.

-Je ne te lâcherai pas répondit le jumeau en serrant son frère encore plus fort dans un étreinte possessive et inquiète.

On entendit alors un cri strident faisant écho à tous les murs de la maison

-Misaki non!

-Mam.. Shiro posa sa main sur la bouche de son frère pour l'empêcher de crier, les larmes dévalaient les joues de son frère ce qui lui brisa le cœur, il le serra le plus fort possible lui transmettant tout son courage. Ichigo réceptif à l'étreinte se tourna pour pleurer silencieusement dans le coup de son frère.

Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre dans la maison, la bataille était finit, des bruits s'approchaient de leur cachette, la poignée se baissa, ce ne fut pas le visage rassurant de leur mère ni l'air idiot qu'abordait constamment le visage de leur père qui apparut, mais d'effrayant yeux rouges menaçant. Shiro réagit en premier et se positionna devant son frère prêt à l'attaque

-Trouver rigola le vampire comme s'il jouait à un simple jeu de cache-cache.

-Ne vous approchez pas! Cria

Le vampire attaqua et après quelques échanges d'un coup de poignard, il blessa l'adolescent et le maintient au sol. En voyant le sang s'écouler de la plaie de son frère Ichigo réagi violemment et sa magie se manifesta projetant l'ennemi à travers la pièce lui faisant perdre connaissance.  
Il se leva difficilement et se dirigea vers son frère

-Shiro, tu vas bien ? demandat-il inquiet.

-Oui, ce n'est rien, il faut qu'on sorte vite d'ici déclara t'il en soutenant son frère fatigué par la manifestation de sa magie.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte de dernière, mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de se retourner Shiro fut assommé d'un violent coup sur la nuque.

Alors qu'Ichi allait aider son frère le vampire posa une lame sous la gorge de Shiro inconscient.

-Oh non mon mignon pas de tour de magie cette fois, tu vas venir avec moi le maître veux te rencontrer.

Ichigo fut obligé de suivre son agresseur, il du retenir ses larmes lorsqu'il passa devant les corps de ses parents couverts de sang allongés sur le sol les doigts entrelacés, il détourna les yeux, mais fut content de voir qu'ils étaient morts ensembles, côte à côte.  
Avant de sentir la présence d'une autre personne dans la pièce, il fut projeté au sol par le vampire d'une poussée dans le dos, il atterrit devant un fauteuil en cuire du salon et avant de se rendre compte de la situation, une main blanche passa sous son menton lui relevant la tête, devant lui se tenait un homme magnifiques aux yeux rouge sang, ses cheveux brun retenu en arrière et sa posture assise le rendait impressionnant et puissant.

-Magnifique dit-il d'un voix chaude en admirant les cheveux de feux et le regard ambre du jeune homme ainsi que son visage féminin sans imperfection.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demandat-il surprit par la beauté du vampire.

-Sosuke Aizen. Répondit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

-Pourquoi avoir tué mes parents ! Cria Ichigo ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes

Aizen sourit et prit la main d'Ichigo le relevant et l'attirant face à lui, il caressa ses joues pour venir cueillir ses larmes avec ses pouces.  
Shiro reprit conscience d'un coup et losqu'il vit son frère se faire toucher par se vampire, il hurla en réussissant à s'extirper de l'emprise du vampire qui le rattrapa.

-Ne le touchez pas !

Ichigo sortit de sa transe et dégagea violemment la main du vampire et coupa le contact visuel, se retournant dans l'espoir de rejoindre son frère, mais le vampire après avoir compris que le sorcier avait réussi à se défaire de son attraction, il lui attrapa la main et le tira en arrière le faisant atterrir sur ses genoux le bloquant en passant une main autour de sa taille.

-Lâchez-moi! Cria-t-il en se débattant ?

-Ne touchez pas à mon frère monstre, Shiro essayait par tous les moyens de se défaire de l'emprise du vampire.

Aizen ne les écouta pas et retenu avec une main les fins poignets d'Ichigo dans son dos, lui relevant le menton pour avoir accès à son coup, il fit glisser son nez le long de la carotide du sorcier le figeant sur place. Il huma son odeur et ses yeux devinrent encore plus rouges, Ichigo tremblait de peur, les cris de Shiro étaient étouffés par la main de son agresseur qui humait lui aussi l'aire pour sentir l'odeur d'Ichigo, comme drogué par ce qu'il sentait, il s'approcha lentement des airs de prédateurs, mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il reçut un regard noir et meurtrié de la part de son maître.

Après s'être imprégné de l'odeur de l'adolescent Aizen lui lécha le coup sensuellement, effrayant Ichigo noyant ses yeux de larmes.

-Arrêtez, je vous en supplie murmurat-il apeuré

En entendant la voix d'Ichigo Aizen fut excité par ses mots et sa position soumise, mais il s'arrêta se rendant compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il se le va alors prenant l'enfant avec lui.

-Arrêtez, pourquoi vous faites ça, pourquoi avoir tué nos parents ! Hurla Ichigo

-Vos parents me traquaient depuis des années, j'ai été surpris de les voir disparaitre du jour au lendemain et après une petite enquête, j'ai découvert que l'un de leur jumeau avait hérité du don de sorcellerie et qu'il était très puissant, sachez que les sorciers sont très rares et que leur sang est un véritable nectar puissant et envoutant.  
Shiro et Ichigo notèrent qu'il n'avait pas mentionné leurs soeurs, il ne devait pas avoir appris leurs existences.

-C'est à cause de moi que vous avez tué nos parents demandat-il horrifié.

Aizen ne répondit pas et s'apprêta à sortir quand la voix de Shiro se fit entendre.

-Je vous tuerais pour la mort de nos parents! Hurla-t-il lâchez mon frère sale psychopathe! Continua-t-il.

-Amusé par le discours et le courage du jumeau, il décida.

-je vais te laisser une chance de sauver ton frère. Aizen fit un signe de tête en direction de Shiro et le serviteur mordit Shiro à l'épaule faisant circuler son venin dans ses veines. Shiro se tordit de douleur et d'un coup tomba au sol mort.

-On dirait qu'il n'a pas survécu dommage annonça Aizen platement, ton frère ne tenait pas tant que ça a toi continua-t-il en tirant Ichigo vers la sortie qui hurlait.

-Shiro non! Ne me laisse pas, les larmes aux yeux se débattant pour essayer de rejoindre son frère, mais Aizen l'assomma le prenant dans ces bras pour disparaitre dans la forêt.

Quelques heures plus tard Shiro ouvrit les yeux, la faim le tiraillait et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais ses souvenirs lui revenaient petit à petit, il fallait qu'il sauve son petit frère refusant de le laisser aux mains de se psychopathe pervers.


	2. Chapter 1: prisonnier et transformé

**Je cherche une bêta pour corriger mes chapitres**

 **Chapitre 1: prisonnier et transformé**

 **Côté Shiro**

Shiro était allongé sur le sol, incapable de bouger, la douleur ne faisait qu'un avec son corps. Le venin le brûlait tellement qu'il en l'a ressentait comme dans chaque partie de son corps, sa peau était gelée, mais son front brûlait d'une fièvre trop forte pour être normal.  
Mais la douleur n'était que secondaire, il la refoulait en pensant à son incapacité de protéger son jumeau, son pilliez, la personne la plus importante de sa vie, sa moitié d'âme.

Peu à peu, il reprenait lentement, mais surement le contrôle de son corps, en se concentrant, il fut capable de bouger un doigt puis son bras, il se focalisait sur chaque petit muscle et articulations de son corps pour les faire bouger grâce à la rage qui l'habitait. Au bout de quelques heures, il fut enfin capable de bouger son corps et ensuite de se lever.

Shiro savait tout des vampires, il n'eut donc aucun mal à s'habituer assez rapidement à sa vitesse, sa force et sa vision décuplé, il savait tout ainsi que se manque atroce qu'il lui brûlait la gorge était la soif de sang.  
Heureusement pour lui la maison de ses parents se trouvait loin de toutes habitations, car il savait que même avec toute la volonté du monde, il se serait jeté sur tout ce qui bouge capable d'étancher sa soif.  
Il devait se nourrir ça devenait insupportable.

Il prit le temps de creuser une tombe pour ses parents avant de prier les yeux inondés de larmes en y déposant des fleurs, il se devait d'être plus fort pour son frère et pour ses parents morts pour les protéger.

Il sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers la ville essayant de garder le contrôle de son corps, Shiro avait toujours été très bon en psychologie, il arrivait à cacher ses émotions et à garder le contrôle autant qu'il pouvait simuler tout sentiments et d'attitudes différentes pour piéger son adversaire, seul son frère arrivait à lire dans ses yeux et à y déceler la vérité.

Quand seuls quelques lampadaires grésillaient ou éclairer à peine la rue, il se mit en chasse, il prit le premier passant qu'il trouva et le tira dans une ruelle sombre. L'homme n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que son agresseur l'assomma d'un coup dans la nuque pour ne pas lui faire mal en plantant ses crocs dans la gorge du jeune homme.

En sentant le sang couler le long de sa gorge le jeune vampire comprit l'attirance des créatures de la nuit pour le sang, il n'avait jamais rien goûté d'aussi bon, c'était si délicieux que ses convictions se brisèrent sous le goût du liquide carmin, il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter, c'était si bon si chaud, ses yeux prirent une couleur rouge étonnante, plus rouge que le sang lui-même.

Une main se posa soudainement sur son épaule le faisant sursauté, il fut tellement choqué qu'il lâcha sa proie et coupa toute envie de faim, il n'avait pourtant rien entendu autour de lui et il était persuadé d'être seule avec cet homme dans la ruelle. La main le tira en arrière avec une force phénoménale, ce mystérieux inconnu, car c'était un homme vu la taille de sa main était un vampire, avait-il été lui aussi attiré par le sang ?

En se retournant violemment pour frapper son adversaire sa main fut stoppé avec une facilité déconcertante à quelque centimètre du visage de l'homme.  
Devant lui se tenait un vampire magnifique, la plus belle personne qui lui fut donné de voir (à l'exception de son frère bien sûr) il avait un corps musclé et bien proportionné lui donnant la stature et la puissance d'une statue grecque, des cheveux bleus flash décoiffés et tiré en arrière laissant de nombreuses mèches rebelles retomber sur son front mettant en valeur d'envoûtant yeux bleu électrique.  
Ce vampire avait une stature impressionnante et dégageait une aura sauvage, il eut le même genre de ressentit et de frisson que lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé en position de faiblesse devant ce Aizen.

Il sortit de sa contemplation en entendant sa voix chaude.  
-Si tu continues, tu vas le tuer. Dit-il simplement sans avoir vraiment l'air de se soucier de la vie de l'homme,

Ce que Shiro ne savait pas, c'est que le vampire avait vu toute la scène depuis un toit où il était posté, il avait tout d'abord été intrigué par la façon dont le gamin s'était déplacé sans qu'il ne l'entende. Puis la tactique utiliser par le mini vampire avait pousser sa curiosité à rester regarder la suite, le contrôle qu'avait un si jeune vampire dont il était même persuadé que cette proie était soit la première soit qu'il n'avait pas bu de sang depuis très longtemps le surprit et lui fit ressentir un léger sentiment d'admiration, il savait à quel point c'était dure d'y résister. Il était eu la réponse pour l'âge du vampire en regardant attentivement la couleur intense dont ses yeux s'étaient tintés, un rouge si vif reflétait soit son habitude au sang ou la richesse du sang en question, dans ce cas cela voulut dire que le gamin était un très jeune vampire, car l'odeur du sang de sa victime n'avait pas du tout attiré l'observateur.

-Ouais, je sais répondit Shiro violemment en fixant l'autre droit dans les yeux refusant de les baisser et de se soumettre une deuxième fois à un vampire.

L'inconnu tout de même impressionner par la force mentale de l'adolescent lui demanda.  
-Quant à tu été transformé petit ?

-Hier, et je ne suis pas petit le vieux le provoqua Shiro dans un excès de colère, il n'arrivait pas à ce contrôler, lui qui possédait pourtant un talent incroyable pour cela.

Le bleué se contenta de sourire à la réplique du mini vampire ?  
-Tu sais qui t'a transformé petit ? Répliqua-t-il son sourire grandissant ?

Shiro grogna et réfléchit a la vitesse de la lumière avant de répondre  
-Non.

Il avait bien compris que ce Sosuké Aizen n'était pas quelqu'un de banale, il devait surement être haut placé dans la hiérarchie des vampires, il préféra garder ça pour lui ne voulant pas gâcher le seul atout qu'il avait en sa possession qui était sa pseudo-mort suite à la morsure du chient chient du kidnappeur de son frère. Son frère.. Pensa-t-il, il devait être détruit par sa mort, il sentit son cœur se serrer en imaginant sa moitié d'âme recroquevillée et en larme hurlant son prénom et celui de ses parents. Même si Ichigo était quelqu'un de fort et surtout de courageux qui pourrait encaisser la mort de ses parents et de son frère jumeau par la personne qui la kidnappé ? La famille était une chose très importante pour eux, ce sont leurs parents qui les ont formés, ils leur ont tout appris. Heureusement que ce soir ses sœurs n'étaient pas là, de plus Aizen ne les avait pas mentionnées ne connaissant surement pas leur existence. Karin et Yuzu trouveront la maison vide, du sang partout sur le sol, des débris et des vitres cassées un peu partout à la suite du combat de leurs parents ainsi que deux tombes devant la maison.

-Suis-moi, la voix du vampire le sortit de ses pensées et il s'exécuta en silence pensant qu'un vampire avec la même aura qu'Aizen ne lécherait jamais les pieds de cet assassin et puis avoir des alliés ne pouvait lui être que favorable.

Siro ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter avec sarcasme à l'intention du vampire  
-C'est votre truc de ramasser des vampires paumés dans la rue ? Je ne veux pas de votre pitié.

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié gamin tu me plaît juste. Lui répondit-il en se retournant.

-Et pédophile en plus de ça souffla shiro à travers le sourie qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

-Désolé, mais je les préfère plus colorés commenta le vampire en attrapant une mèche de cheveux du mini vampire, il me faudrait une version de toi en couleur. Allé vient assez parlé.

Shiro le suivit en restant sur ses gardes, que ferait se vampire à son pauvre jumeau s'il mettait la main, dessus, pensa-t-il dans un frisson.

Arrivé devant une camaro d'un noir mat il s'installa sur le siège passager et attendit que l'autre démarre.

-C'est quoi ton nom au fait gamin? Demanda-t-il en mettant le contact

-Shirosaki.(shiro=blanc)

-Il est fait sur-mesure, se moqua le vampire, et tu n'as pas de nom de famille ? Continua-t-il ?

-Non, je suis orphelin et toi le vieux, je suis sûr que tu as un nom horrible qui va avec ton âge. Railla le plus jeune.

-Ratez-moi, c'est Grimmjow Jargerjack objecta-il avec un sourie carnassier en faisant un clin d'œil à son passager.

-Tu as quel âge ?

-Que ce qui te fait dire que je suis beaucoup plus vieux que mon apparence ? Interrogea-t-il

-Tes yeux n'ont même pas changés de couleur à la vue et l'odeur du sang, de plus tu n'as montré aucun tique de faim devant tout ce sang alors tu doit avoir beaucoup d'expérience et je suppose aussi que les vampires ne vieillissent plus à partir d'un certain âge. Analisa-t-il simplement.

-Tu es très observateur remarqua Grimmjow sans pour autant donner son âge. Tu le trouveras toi-même si tu es si intelligent. Argumenta le conducteur.  
Cette réponse exaspéra Shiro mais le fit sourie

-Tu ne me le diras pas. Dit-il plus pour lui-même, mais le vampire répondit en hanchant les épaules.

-Non pas envie.

Après avoir longtemps roulé sur une route traversant une immense forêt qui devait appartenir au conducteur vu le portail massif qu'ils avaient passé. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande maison pourvue de nombreuse baie vitrée, elle était à l'abri des regards et donnait d'un côté sur la plage et de l'autre dans la forêt.  
Ils sortirent de la voiture et après avoir monté quelques marches en pierres, ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée

-Alors c'est ta maison, c'est plutôt lumineux, tu dois être blindé de tune pour avoir un truc aussi grand et surtout à cet emplacement, je suis sûr que tu ne travailles pas dans le légal railla Shiro.

-Que ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda Grimmjow avec un sourie amusé.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda l'adolescent sans répondre a la provocation de l'autre.

-Normalement, la tradition veut que lorsque l'on transforme un vampire, on reste avec lui les premières années pour lui appendre à se contrôler alors comme en ce moment, je me fait chier, j'ai décider de te l'apprendre. Annonça le vampire simplement, il continua avant que Shiro ait pu placer un mot. Alors maintenant va te doucher gamin, tu es plein de sang. Luit ordonna-t-il en lui indiquant la salle de bains.

-Oui papa cria Shiro qui était parti visiter l'immense salon pendant le discours de Grimmjow.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers le vampire.  
-Au fait, il n'y a que les vieux pour respecter les traditions vieillard le provocat-il

-Peut-être, mais tu le savais déjà que j'était vieux alors cela ne t'aide pas plus répliqua Grimmjow.

Shiro vexé de s'être fait avoir lui tira la langue et partit vers la douche.

 **Côté Ichigo**

Ichigo se réveilla lentement la tête lourde, il essaya de se redresser, ses bras tremblant lâchèrent sous son pois le faisant retomber lourdement sur le lit. Un bruit attira son attention pendant sa chute, un léger bruit de métal étouffé par la couverture.  
En soulevant le drap qui lui couvrait le corps, il vit un bracelet en or accroché à sa cheville gauche, les inscriptions qui l'ornaient lui étaient familières, s'il se souvenait bien sa mère s'en était déjà servi, elle utilisait les mêmes inscriptions pour l'aider pendant ses plus grosses crises magiques.

Il était souvent exténué après une crise, mais là, il était anéanti, la mort de ses parents et de son frère repassait en boucle dans son esprit, il voyait encore les traces de sang sur le sol et les cris de douleur de son jumeau, il ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de rouler abondamment sur ses joues.

Ichigo sursauta encore perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit, il essaya encore de se lever, mais il ne pues même pas se tenir sur ses coudes, son corps était mou, chaque mouvement lui pompait toute son énergie.  
Sa fièvre se fit plus fort et ses yeux se fermaient de fatigue, il voyait tellement trouble qu'il fut as peine capable de distinguer la silhouette penchée au-dessus de lui, cette ombre replaça le drap sur le corps du jeune sorcier avant de poser délicatement sa main froide sur son front. Une voix qui lui était vaguement familière s'adressa à lui.

-Bois ça, tu ira mieux après. Ordonna-t-elle avec une certaine délicatesse.

Il sentit quelque chose se poser sur sa bouche et un liquide chaud coula entre ses lèvres, il reconnut le goût métallique et chaud, du sang. Ce sang le réchauffait étrangement et sa fière diminuait, lorsque ce qu'il pensait être un poignet se sépara de sa bouche coupant la provenance de sang, il était apaisé, plus calme, relaxé.  
La fatigue la rattrapa et il s'endormit au contact d'une main caressant ses cheveux.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il se sentait mieux, sa température avait baissé, mais il était encore très fatigué. Ichigo se redressa se stabilisant sur ses bras puis il balança ses jambes sur le côté du lit se mettant ainsi en position assise. Il observa la pièce, son lit entièrement blanc était placé face à une fenêtre donnant sur de nombreux arbres, le plafond était en verre laissant la lumière du soleil éclairer la pièce sans la chauffer pour autant.  
Sur un immense tapis blanc trônait un canapé tout aussi impressionnant d'une délicate couleur crème, le tapis caressa les pieds d'ichigo quand il marcha dessus, ses doigts d'orteils se perdaient dans la douceur des poils lui chatouillant le bout des pied.  
À sa droite se tenait une porte en verre trouble empêchant de voir de l'autre côté, mais il pencha pour la salle de bains et se dirigea donc vers la deuxième à sa gauche.

Il traversait difficilement la pièce en direction de la porte quand ses jambes lâchèrent à le mortier du chemin. Pendant qu'il tombait, il ferma les yeux par réflexe, mais au lieu de rentrer en contact avec le sol deux mains s'enroulèrent autour ce son corps le serrant contre un corps froid. Par réflexe, le sorcier s'accrocha aux vêtements de l'homme de peur de tomber une seconde fois.

Lorsqu'il prit conscience de qui le tenait dans ses bras, il le repoussa violemment et préféra s'accrocher au canapé, il fut pris d'une violente panique incapable de se calmer.

-Ne vous approchez pas de moi et ne me touchez pas ! Hurla-t-il Pourquoi m'avez-vous amener ici ? Pourquoi avoir tué mon frère ! Cria-t-il les larmes aux yeux ?

-Je t'ai amené ici, car tu m'intéresses, ton sang et ton pouvoir vont m'appartenir. Répondit-il avec certitude. Tu es à moi maintenant Ichigo. Susurra-til d'une voix sensuelle est s'approchant. Ton frère ne doit sa mort qu'à lui-même, même pas capable de survivre à une morsure de vampire quelle déception. Commenta-t-il froidement, mais avec une pointe de déception qui agaça Ichigo, comment osait-il dire ça après tout le mal qu'il avait fait.

-Sale monstre! Lui cracha-t-il au visage du vampire en s'apprêtant à le gifler avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

Les yeux d'Aizen devinrent rouge sang en une fraction de seconde et Ichigo se retrouva plaqué contre le mur les main maitenue au dessus de sa tête avec force, devant l'aura menaçante du vampire le sorcier ne put réprimer des tremblement de peur.

-Je refuse que l'on m'insulte Ichigo dit-il d'une voix menaçante prêt de son oreille.

-Tu as tué toute ma famille et tu m'as kidnappé, tu t'attends à ce que je sois docile et obéissant en plus ! Répliqua Ichigo avec sarcasme foudroyant des yeux le vampire.

-Je vais t'appendre à me respecter alors lui dit-il au creux de l'oreille.

Aizen ce cola à Ichigo ne laissant plus d'espace entre leurs deux corps, il le dominait par leur différence de taille, écrasant l'adolescent sous sa puissance.

-Tu peux toujours rêver, jamais je ne te lécherai les pieds. Cracha le sorcier malgré la peur au ventre.

 _Aizen_ lâcha un rire et souris d'un air menaçant et sensuel.

-Je sens que je vais adorer te soumettre à moi, _Ichigo_ susurrât-il dans son coup sa bouche a quelques millimètres de la peau du sorcier.

Grace à sa force il jeta _Ichigo_ sur le lit et le surplomba, il lui _re_ bloqua les mains au-dessus de sa tête qu'il accrocha au barreau du lit avec sa cravate et l'empêcha de se débattre en lui bloquant les jambes. Fier de la position dans laquelle était sa proie il lui caressa le visage en l'admirant longuement.

-Tu es vraiment magnifique chuchota-il pour lui-même perdu dans sa contemplation.

-Ne me touchez pas ! Rugit _Ichigo_ , il tourna la tête dans l'espoir se soustraire à la caresse du vampire mais n'y parvient pas.

- _Shut_... murmura _Aizen_ en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de son prisonnier, il prit délicatement une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts et en admira la couleur et la douceur.

 _Ichigo_ était figé par l'attitude du vampire et n'osait pas bouger de peur d'exciter encore plus la bête au-dessus de lui.

Le vampire retira sa main de la bouche du sorcier non sans avoir délicatement caressé ses lèvres, il l'amena sur ça joue avant d'approcher lentement son visage decelui de l'adolescent pour vernir poser chastement ses lèvres sur celle d'Ichigo.

Le sorcier fut tellement choqué par ce baiser qu'il ne répliquât pas, après quelques secondes le vampire mit fin au baiser donnant l'impression de l'avoir rêvé à Ichigo. Continuant son voyage il embrassa ensuite ça joue gauche avant de se diriger _sensuellement_ vers son coup.

Il y fit glisser son nez puis sa langue, suivant sa jugulaire, il déposa de nombreux baisés sur le coup du sorcier, Ichigo eu à peine le temps de voir les yeux du sorcier se teindre d'un rouge assez terne avant de sentir ses _cros_ se planter dans la chaire tendre et laiteuse de son coup pour atteindre sa jugulaire s'abreuvant ainsi de son sang. Le liquide carmin coula dans la bouche du vampire et quelques gouttes s'échappèrent par la commissure de ses lèvres coulant le long de son menton et s'écrasant sur le lit blanc l'imbibant du sang de son prisonnier.

Cette morsure procura d'intenses frissons dans tout le corps de la victime, Aizen lâcha des gémissements de bien être et de délice, ses yeux se tintant d'un rouge des plus vifs en sentant le sang au combien merveilleux de son prisonnier couler dans sa gorge. Son sang était si chaud et délicieux, tellement sucré et d'une odeur enivrante, il sentait la puissance magique provenant de se liquide carmin circuler dans tout son corps.

Il l'avait trouvé, le meilleur sang et le plus puissant qu'il n'avait jamais goûté et pourtant lors de sa nombreuse vie il avait eu accès à des mets des plus délicieux, mais celui d'Ichigo les surpassaient de loin.

Les gémissements d' _Aizen_ furent couverts par ceux d'Ichigo, la sensation de brulure combiné au bien-être que lui procurait la morsure donnait un mélange très excitant pour un adolescent plein d'hormones, cette excitation rendait son odeur et son sang encore plus intense et délicieux pour le vampire.

 _Aizen_ s'arrêta lorsque le sorcier perdit connaissance suite à la trop grande perte de sang. Le vampire devait avouer qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'arrêter malgré son contrôle total habituellement. N'importe quel vampire aurai vidé de son sang le sorcier, car même lui un originel avait eu du mal à garder le contrôle.

Il installa le sorcier correctement et lui remonta la couverture léchant le sang qui coulait de la morsure l'aidant ainsi à cicatriser, il quitta la pièce verrouillant la porte laissant son protégé dans la chambre.

Merci pour vos review ça m'a fait très plaisir :) j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :)

 **Je cherche une bêta pour corriger mes chapitres**


	3. Chapter 2 Shiro

**Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu ce chapitre.**

 **J'ai eu un problème avec ma mise en page et je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle avait complètement planté pour vous sortir une mise en page horrible à lire, un grand merci à** Miffa, **sans elle je n'aurai pas vu le problème. Si ça arrive une nouvelle fois n'hésitez pas à ma le dire :)**

 **En tout cas c'est réglé j'espère que la lecture vous sera plus agréable :)**

Chapitre 2

Shiro était sous la douche, lava nt son corps de toutes les traces de sang laissées par sa récente victime. Alors qu'il enlevait le liquide carmin incrusté sous ses oncles et entre ses doigts, son regard dériva vers une bague en acier entourant son pouce droit. Ce n'était pas une simple bague, elle était magique. En effet, il existe dans le monde, des armes anti-vampires, loups-garous et autres créatures magiques, qui sont souvent appelées "reliques".

Les légendes racontent qu'elles auraient été forgées par les premiers sorciers, et la famille Kurosaki, faisant partie de ces illustres sorciers, possèdent quelques une de ces armes, dont cette bague, qui fait partie de cet héritage. Par tradition, à leurs 10 ans, les enfants chasseurs choisissent l'arme avec laquelle ils s'entraîneront. C'est un rite de passage très important pour tout chasseur. Les familles non magiques possèdent des armes faites de matériaux et d'alliages spéciaux, tandis que les autres familles se transmettent les "reliques" de génération en génération depuis leurs créations.

Ce jour-là, Shiro avait été attiré par une épée, il se rappelait de chaque instants, de chaque sensations et sentiments qu'il avait ressenti, il lui suffisait de penser à cette scène pour la revivre. L'arme était tout au fond de la grande pièce, pourtant cachée dans l'obscurité, elle avait brillé de mille feux à ces yeux. C'était une longue épée à la lame fine et tranchante, mais malheureusement très abîmée au cours du temps par les nombreux combats auxquels elle avait participé. A ce jour, aucun sorcier n'était capable de réparer les "reliques", mais Shiro, malgré les protestations de ces parents, avait choisi cette arme, qu'il avait brandit avec fierté en croisant le fer contre ses adversaires.

Cependant, comme ses parents l'avaient prédit, l'épée se brisa en deux, brisant par la même occasion le cœur du chasseur, qui depuis, gardait précieusement les morceaux dans une boîte posée sur sa commode près de la fenêtre.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il se réveillait en pleine nuit, dérangé par des petits bruits, il ne vit pas la petite boîte qu'il chérissait tant. Affolé, il tourna la tête vers son frère qu'il trouva assis en tailleur sur le sol, les yeux fermés. Les morceaux de l'épée de Shiro flottaient à 20 centimètres du sol, brillants d'une agréable lumière dorée. Shiro passa des heures à observer silencieusement son frère, ne voulant pas le déranger dans ses manipulations magiques. Puis, sans qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passait, la lumière disparue et l'épée redescendit en un seul morceau, se posant délicatement sur le sol. Un premier rayon du lever de soleil éclaira alors la lame, révélant toute sa splendeur au chasseur, qui vit que la lame brisée et abîmée, avait été remplacé par une magnifique lame en or blanc, alors que l'épée c'était transformée en un somptueux katana, dont la poignée était d'un blanc somptueux Un fourreaux, tout aussi blanc et surmonté de dessins délicats et d'une grande précision en or, était apparu aux côtés de l'épée.

Shiro, encore sous le choc, regarda son frère se lever, l'arme en main, avant de se mettre à genoux juste devant lui.

-Tiens, lui dit-il en lui tendant le katana.

Lorsque Shiro posa sa main sur la fine lame, il ressentit la puissance magique qui se dégageait de la lame, remonter le long de son bras à travers ses veines, pour se propager dans tout son corps. Elle lui brûlait les veines, tout en le réconfortant étrangement. Il ressentait également la magie de son frère à travers cette lame, sa vue se brouilla étrangement et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, avant de rencontrer l'or de la lame. Ichigo posa le katana au sol et vint entourer le corps de son frère de ses bras, le réconfortant.

-Il ne faut pas pleurer, ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-il en rigolant légèrement.

-Pff… Ne fait pas le fort Ichi. C'est quoi que je sens couler dans mon dos ? La voix de l'enfant était remplie d'émotions: de joie, de tristesse, d'émerveillement...

-C'est de la transpiration voyons, rigola le sorcier.

Ichigo se sépara de son frère et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main, puis positionna sa main au-dessus de la lame et, avec une aiguille, il perça la peau blanche de son pouce avant de faire couler de petites gouttelettes de son sang sur le lame. Cette dernière devient soudainement rouge écarlate, avant de redevenir blanche. Shiro se frotta les yeux pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, alors que Ichigo regarda son frère avant d'annoncer :

-On dit que le sang des sorciers est une bénédiction lorsqu'il est donné avec amour, alors mon sang t'offrira une protection contre les méchants. Un grand sourire innocent c'était dessiné sur le visage du sorcier, illuminant la pièce.

-Et ce n'est pas tout, pense très fort que le katana se transforme en une bague, vas-y.

Sans poser de question Shiro se concentra et imagina la même bague que celle qu'il avait fabriqué à Ichigo pour ces 10 ans. Comme par magie le katana disparu pour ne laisser qu'une bague en acier, sur cette bague était dessiné trois triskèles à intervalle régulière séparés par de magnifiques arabesques. Il la passe à son pouce et la bague s'ajuste autour de son doigt.

-Tu n'as qu'a pensé à la forme qu'elle doit prendre pour qu'elle se transforme, pour l'instant je ne suis capable de lui faire prendre que deux formes, lui expliqua Ichigo.

\- C'est le plus beau des cadeaux que tu pouvais me faire, merci beaucoup, je la garderai toujours à mon doigt. Réussit à dire Shiro à son frère, encore sous le coup de l'émotion.

Dans un élan, le monochrome attrapa la main de son frère, lui enleva sa bague, il se piqua le doigt avec l'aiguille posée à même le sol et à sa grande surprise, le sang qui coulait de son doigt à la bague ne se contenta pas de passer sur la bague pour ensuite couler sur le sol, il s'incrusta entre les gravures pour disparaître, comme absorbé par la bague.

\- Nous sommes tous les deux protégés maintenant, rigola Ichigo en sortant son frère de ses pensées.

Depuis ce jour, ils portaient tout deux toujours leur bague à leur pouce droit.

* Fin flash-back Shiro revient à lui lorsque plusieurs coups puissants se firent entendre sur la

porte. *

\- Hey, la princesse, pas trois ans sous la douche. Shiro soupira et se contenta de hurler bien fort

\- Oui, Grand Vampire Suprême! Il débarqua quelques minutes plus tard en serviette au milieu du salon, et se planta devant le maître des lieux.

\- Tu as des vêtements pour moi ?

\- Non, tu restes à poil, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire sournois.

\- Très bien, je vais aller en chercher moi-même, lui répondit Shiro avec un large sourire, se dirigeant vers la chambre qu'il avait entre aperçus en allant dans la salle de bain.

\- Eh oh, reviens ici toi, cria Grimmjow en poursuivant Shiro, le rattrapant en une demie seconde grâce à sa vitesse vampirique. Il se plaça devant lui et abdiqua.

\- C'est bon je vais te filer des fringues minus, mais ne t'avise pas d'aller fouiller dans ma chambre.

\- Monsieur à des choses à cacher, rétorqua Shiro.

\- Oui, continua Grimmjow rentrant dans le jeu de l'enfant.

\- Des trucs qui ne sont pas pour des gamins de ton âge.

Shiro grogna mais ne répondit pas, vexé de ne pas avoir eu le dernier mot. Le vampire se dirigea alors vers sa chambre, suivit de la mini-créature surnaturelle. Sa chambre était très grande, elle donnait sur un balcon tourné vers la mer, et la porte situé à gauche, qu'il soupçonnait être la salle de bain, était face à un immense lit. Shiro fut impressionné par sa taille et ne put retenir sa langue.

\- Il est immense, au moins une dizaine de personnes peuvent rentrer dedans!

\- Tu pourras venir le constater par toi même si tu veux. Répliqua le vampire, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

\- Dégueu ! Les vieux en rut ça ne m'intéresse pas, je préfère passer mes nuits sans cauchemars ! Cria-t-il, montrant son dégoût.

-Oh non tu as tout faut, rigola Grimmjow en se penchant pour que son visage soit devant celui du chasseur. Les rêves où l'on voit mon corps nu s'appellent des rêves érotiques, petit puceau. Shiro rougit de colère et sortit de la chambre, non sans arracher les vêtements que lui tendait un Grimmjow tout content de sa répartie.

\- Puceau, chantonna le vampire derrière Shiro

\- Ta gueule, pria celui-ci de désespoir. Seul un rire lui répondit.

Après quelques minutes, Shiro sortit de la salle de bain et s'installa sur le canapé à côté de Grimmjow qui lisait un livre, et lorsque ses yeux s'attardent sur la couverture de ce dernier, il se mit à rougir :

\- Tu es vraiment tordu comme gars. Une certaine résiliation se faisait entendre dans sa voix.

\- C'est la seule lecture qui reste intéressante après des années de vie, j'ai déjà tout lu. Répondit celui-ci en levant à peine la tête de sa lecture.

\- Oh je vois, si tu le dit le pervers, se contenta de répondre Shiro en sentant le vampire vraiment attaché à ce qu'il lisait.

\- Tu veux te documenter un peux? Proposa Grimmjow avec un grand sourire qu'il voulait innocent.

\- Non merci! Répondit violemment Shiro.

-Okay, puceau! Rétorqua le vampire.

-Pervers. Répliqua le chasseur, alors que Grimmjow se contenta de sourire, et après un petit silence il demanda :

\- Tu as faim? Shiro le regarda, regarda son ventre avant de se retourner vers le vampire.

\- Un peut.

\- Moi aussi, dit Grimmjow, plus pour lui que pour Shiro, raison pour laquelle le chasseur ne répondit pas. Après un court silence le bleuté se leva et déclara:

\- Je vais aller cuisiner, je meurs de faim.

Shiro haussa un sourcil et regarda attentivement, et même fixement, Grimmjow, le suivant des yeux à chaque mouvement. Ce dernier, se rendant compte que son hôte le fixait se retourna, irrité :

\- Quoi?! Je suis très bon cuisinier.

\- Mais j'ai rien dit. Grogna Shiro en levant les mains, comme pour prouver son innocence et caché son embarras et sa frustration de s'être fait repéré aussi facilement.

\- Tu me l'as bien fait comprendre en me regardant comme si j'allais tout faire pour t'empoisonner et mettre le feux à la cuisine.

\- Oh, mais tu te fais des idées mon cher, je t'en prie, montre-moi tes talents de cuisinier. ( PS : les vampires peuvent manger même si le sang reste leur nourriture indispensable)

Grimmjow ayant légèrement l'impression que ce gamin se moquait de lui, se dirigea vers la grande cuisine avec l'intention de lui faire ravaler sa langue. Il sortit tous les ingrédients et les ustensiles dont il aura besoin et alluma le gaz, d'où une flamme jaillit. Il commença à cuisiner avec une aisance impressionnante, on aurait dit qu'il faisait danser les aliments au-dessus d'un feu ardent, d'où l'on pouvait entendre l'huile crépiter et l'odeur enivrante se dispersait dans toute la pièce. Sans que Shiro ne le sache, Grimmjow lui avait fait passé un test, car en effet, tous les vampires qu'il avait vu se transformer demandait à manger, car contrairement à tout ce qui était dit dans les livres, les séries et autres fictions, les vampires pouvaient manger, en plus du sang, de la nourriture normal. Or, Shiro avait répondu avec tellement d'aisance que Grimmjow était sûr que même avant d'avoir été transformé, le gamin savait que les vampires existaient et qu'il connaissait aussi leur mode de vie.

Shiro, inconscient des pensées traversant l'esprit du vampire, était retourné dans ses propres pensées. Contrairement à lui, son frère adorait manger, mais comme il le disait si bien, sa magie lui prenait tellement d'énergie qu'il avait besoin de se nourrir beaucoup plus que les autres, ce qui était en partie vrai. Chez eux, leur père, Ishin, s'occupait des plats et leur mère, Misaki, s'occupait des déserts dont Ichigo raffolait tellement, que le plus souvent, sa propre part disparaissait de son assiette avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'y planter sa cuillère, le roux ayant pris l'habitude de la lui voler.

Après quelques minutes, Grimmjow finit son plat et lorsqu'il se retourna, il s'attendait à voir le gamin impressionné, mais il le trouva dans la lune, un doux sourire sur les lèvres, mais de légères larmes au coin de l'œil. Il se doutait bien que le gamin lui avait menti sur ses origines, rien que ses suppositions de tout à l'heure, le fait qu'il ait su se maîtriser à ce point et qu'il n'ait pas paniqué en le voyant, lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Mais si il était sûre d'une chose, c'est que ce gamin avait besoin d'aide et qu'il n'était pas un danger, enfin pas dans le sens psychopathe qui allait tuer tout ce qui bougeait pour du sang, parce que niveau force, il était persuadé que le gamin s'en sortait très bien tout seul contre un autre vampire de niveau moyen. Grimmjow savait ce genre de choses, son instinct l'avait guidé pendant toutes ces années, et aujourd'hui il lui disait d'aider ce gamin autant qu'il lui avait crié d'arracher la tête d'Aizen la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Et puis il avait remarqué ce tique qu'avait le mini vampire d'effleurer ou de tripoter la bague autour de son pouce.

Cette bague le liait à un souvenir ou à quelqu'un, et cela prouvait que le gamin s'accrocherait coûte que coûte à cette bague et à la personne qu'elle représentait. Et même si pour l'instant Grimmjow était incapable de dire quelle sorte d'amour cette bague lui transmettait (fraternel, maternel, paternel, amoureux, ou encore une amitié puissante), il était sûr que c'était ce qui avait empêché ce gamin de tuer sa première victime, car même si il avait été sur le point de la vider de son sang, c'est à ce moment qu'il avait aperçu son tique, car il avait agrippé sa bague fortement comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose qui lui permettrait de reprendre conscience de ses faits et gestes, malgré le pouvoir qu'avait le sang sur lui. C'est en partie pour cela qu'il était intervenu, empêchant le mini vampire de commettre l'irréparable. Et puis il aimait bien ce gamin qui n'avait pas peur de la puissance qui se dégageait de chaque partie de son corps, et qui avait pourtant fait fuir tant d'être humain et surnaturel. Grimmjow sorti alors le mini vampire de ses pensées, en posant les plats sur la table basse.

\- Ca à l'air très bon, et ça sent très bon également. Ces mots lui étaient sortis de la bouche sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

\- Merci du compliment petit, le remercia sincèrement Grimmjow.

\- Hum, grogna Shiro en plantant sa fourchette dans le gros morceau de viande, l'amenant à sa bouche. Ses joues étaient légèrement rouges, mais il sourit sincèrement. Grâce au vampire, un grain de bonheur reprenait vie dans son cœur pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents, le kidnapping de son frère et l'absence de ses sœurs. Il se voyait en quelques sortes tous assis autour de cette table, avec Grimmjow tenant son frère entre ses bras, et d'autres silhouettes floue trinquant et s'amusant. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'au même moment, Grimmjow vit la même chose, ainsi que Ichigo, qui rêva du même tableau, étirant un sourire à l'endormie. D'autres personnes, disposées par-ci et par-là, qui sourirent plus ou moins en accueillant cette étrange vision, leur réchauffant le cœur.


	4. Chapter 2: chez l'ennemi(Ichigo)

Et me voilà de retour avec la suite de cette splendide histoire :p

J'ai maintenant deux bêtas pour me corriger ( je suis un cas vraiment désespéré) non en fait il se trouve que cette histoire permet à Potter-Snape de faire ces débuts en tant que bêta et Kama nous corrige toutes les deux

Sur ce bonne lecture.

POV Ichigo

Pour la seconde fois, le jeune homme se réveilla dans le même lit, l'esprit embrouillé. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant que sa vision ne devienne claire. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, et en se redressant, remarqua la tache de sang incrustée dans le drap blanc. La mémoire lui revenant, il passa ses doigts à l'endroit où il avait été mordu, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de marque.

Ce vampire avait osé planter ses crocs dans son coup, et le pire, c'était qu'il se souvenait très bien avoir gémi comme une jeune vierge ! Tout en rageant contre sa faiblesse, il se leva, balançant la couverture au sol, et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Il attrapa la poignée et tira de toutes ses forces torturant la pauvre poignée. Malheureusement pour le sorcier, celle-ci était fermée. De plus, il ne pouvait pas espérer la défoncer, vu le métal qui la recouvrait. Fou de rage et espérant calmer ses nerfs, il donna un grand coup dans la porte, lâchant un gémissement de douleur en tenant son poignet.  
Perdant tout espoir d'ouvrir cette fichue porte par la force, il se dirigea vers le canapé pour s'y jeter, mais s'arrêta dans son élan lorsqu'il remarqua un morceau de papier déposé sur un tas de vêtements parfaitement pliés.

« Comment ces vêtements sont-ils arrivés ici ? »

L'idée qu'une personne inconnue soit entrée dans la chambre alors qu'il était dans les vapes, qu'il était sans défense, lui donnait des sueurs froides, il n'était clairement pas en sécurité ici.

En se rapprochant d'avantage, il remarqua que le morceau de papier était un message sûrement destiné à sa personne. Il le prit alors dans ses mains et commença à le lire, remarquant tout de suite que l'auteur de ce mot avait une écriture élégante, qui transpirait l'orgueil. Cela ne signifiait rien de bon pour le sorcier.

\- J'ai pris la peine de laisser ces habits pour que tu puisses te changer. Lorsque tu auras fini, quelqu'un te conduira à moi.

Ichigo ricana, il reconnut facilement l'auteur de la lettre et ne comptait surtout pas lui obéir, bien qu'il n'ait rien contre une bonne douche chaude. Cependant, il remarqua par transparence un autre message au verso.

\- Si tu ne le fais pas, je me ferais un plaisir de te laver, mon mignon.  
Un long frisson traversa le corps du sorcier, et alors qu'un « sale pervers » sortait de sa bouche, furieux et horrifié, il attrapa d'une main les habits posés sur le cuir et se précipita vers la salle de bain tout en continuant d'insulter mentalement le vampire. Néanmoins, il ne se doutait pas que ledit vampire écoutait tout ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre de son invité d'honneur grâce à son super pouvoir, un sourire pervers et sadique sur les lèvres. (non je rigole c'est pas Super-man quand même, d'accord il a de super oreilles, mais son bureau était trop loin de la chambre. Il avait caché un micro dans la chambre d'Ichigo [Potter-snape : même si l'imaginer habillé en Super-man est assez amusant, maintenant j'ai l'image en tête ^_^])

De son côté, Ichigo pénétra dans la salle de bain, qui était immense. Le sol était fait de planches de bois sombres et parfaitement vernies, et les murs étaient fait de béton, donnant un parfait mélange de noir et de gris. Une immense baie vitrée donnait sur un paysage aussi beau qu'impressionnant, inondant la pièce d'une luminosité naturelle. Ichigo s'avança vers elle, contournant une l'impressionnante baignoire blanche rectangulaire enfoncée dans le sol.

Il amorça un mouvement pour poser ses mains sur la surface transparente, mais se stoppa, ne voulant pas laisser des traces de doigts pouvant gâcher le paysage. Il étudia également à quelle hauteur du sol il se trouvait, mais se rendit bien vite compte que sauter serait du suicide avec 0% de chance de survie, suite à un plongeon pareil et de plus, il ne pourrait jamais casser une fenêtre si épaisse à mains nues.

Il savait très bien qu'Aizen n'était pas idiot et que s'il lui avait donné cette chambre, c'était qu'il ne pourrait en aucun cas s'en échapper. Mais ce qu'Aizen n'avait pas pris en compte, c'était qu'Ichigo était du genre tenace : jamais il ne renoncerait à la fuite.

Le long du mur droit adjacent à la magnifique vue se trouvait une douche italienne, le sol tout en galets noir, une vitre séparant cette douche du reste de la pièce. À gauche se trouvait une console en granite noir fixée au mur avec quelques accessoires et rangements, notamment pour les savons, les shampoings et autres produits, qu'Ichigo qualifierait de beauté au vu des noms étranges inscrits dessus. Un lavabo simple de couleur blanche était positionné au milieu, juste devant le grand miroir accroché au mur.

Étendue sur un séchoir métallique, se trouvait une serviette blanche, sûrement là pour lui. Ichigo se déshabilla, déposa ses vêtements sales dans un panier en osier, se dirigea vers la douche et resta planté devant les boutons pour l'allumer. Après avoir réfléchi longuement sur l'utilité que pouvait avoir chacun des boutons ou manivelles, il croisa les doigts, et le pommeau de douche au préalable dirigé vers le mur, tourna le bouton du haut vers la droite. Seulement, contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, l'eau encore gelée ne sortit pas du bon côté et une douche glacée vint s'abattre sur le pauvre sorcier, le faisant sursauter de surprise et crier telle une fillette à cause du liquide froid lui dégoulinant sur (son) le corps. Une véritable chute d'eau lui coulant sur le visage l'empêcha d'ouvrir les yeux et au lieu de se décaler, il tourna dans sa précipitation le mauvais bouton et en quelques secondes, l'eau devint brûlante. Le sorcier se décala alors, brusquement brûlé par le liquide, s'emmêla les pieds et tomba, littéralement, sur le cul hors de la douche.

-Putain ! Ça fait mal ! grommela le jeune-homme au sol

Toujours le cul sur la surface froide, il essuya l'eau coulant encore sur son visage et se releva en couinant sous la douleur, tout en se frottant le bas de son dos endolori. Il raccrocha le pommeau de douche, recalibra le deuxième bouton pour que la température soit parfaite, se munit du gel douche et commença à se laver le corps. Il frotta intensément son cou pour faire disparaître la sensation persistante du vampire lui suçant le sang. Ce fut seulement lorsque la peau fut rouge qu'il arrêta, reposa le produit pour prendre le shampoing, et en déposa dans la paume de sa main avant de les frotter ensemble pour faire mousser, et ensuite se laver les cheveux.

Lorsqu'il fut bien propre, il sortit de la douche, attrapa la serviette blanche d'une douceur agréable et se sécha minutieusement le corps. Il enfila ensuite les habits composés d'un jean foncé, d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'un gilet noir, le tout avec une coupe chique mais décontractée. Il fallait dire que l'ensemble allait à merveille au jeune sorcier,  
on aurait cru à du sur-mesure.

Ichigo ouvrit la porte et se figea en tombant nez à nez avec un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un vert intense, qui l'attendait légèrement appuyé sur le dossier du canapé.

« Qui est-ce et depuis quand il est là ? » fut la première question que le sorcier se posa.

L'homme répondit inconsciemment à ses interrogations.

\- Aizen-sama m'a envoyé te chercher, cela fait quelques minutes que j'attends. Sa voix était étonnamment plate, ne transmettant aucune émotion.

Le message passé, le brun se dirigea d'un pas élégant vers la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, Ichigo ressentit une envie pressante de courir, de fuir le plus loin possible qui le prit aux tripes, mais comme si le jeune homme l'accompagnant pouvait lire dans ses pensées, il se retourna et regarda le sorcier fixement.

-N'essaye pas de t'échapper, tu n'as aucune chance. Donc si tu ne veux pas avoir mal, contente-toi de me suivre gentiment. La froideur de sa voix dissuada le sorcier de tenter un geste désespéré. Ichigo hocha donc la tête, impressionné malgré lui par cet homme, mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, son air impassible, additionné à la lueur qu'il arrivait à déchiffrer dans ses yeux verts, lui rappelaient étrangement ? son frère. À cette constatation, son cœur se serra de douleur et ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

L'étranger sortit de la pièce et le sorcier le suivit bien gentiment. Reprenant contenance en marchant, il se collait instinctivement le plus près possible du dos de l'homme, n'ayant aucune confiance en ces sombres couloirs qui lui donnaient froid dans le dos, et se sentant ainsi un minimum protégé par cet étranger, si semblable et pourtant si différent de son jumeau. L'homme remarqua l'attitude du sorcier, mais néanmoins, cela ne le dérangea pas, et il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une pièce bien précise, traversant les longs couloirs et malgré ce long cheminement, ne croisèrent aucun autre habitant, comme si les lieux étaient sans vie.

Arrivé devant une immense porte en bois finement sculptée, l'inconnu s'arrêta et se retourna :

-Je te laisse ici, le maître t'attend de l'autre côté, et alors qu'il amorçait un pas dans l'intention de partir vaquer à ses autres occupations, Ichigo le retint par la manche :

-Euh... merci, enfin, je suppose.

Gêné, il se retourna, respira un grand coup et pénétra dans la pièce sans laisser le temps au brun de répondre.

Ichigo rentra lentement, sur ses gardes, son corps douloureusement tendu, paré à toutes éventualités et prêt à bondir au moindre danger.

La pièce était très spacieuse, d'un ton plutôt mat mais éclairci par de grandes fenêtres. Un canapé en cuir ainsi qu'un bureau en bois trônaient au milieu de la pièce. On pouvait également apercevoir un frigo et quelques boissons alcoolisées près d'une fenêtre, disposées sur une magnifique table ronde en marbre blanc.

Aizen, de son côté, se régalait des émotions qui prenaient possession du sorcier. Il était tellement expressif que cela devenait un vrai délice pour ses yeux, mais également pour son odorat, car en effet, chaque émotion a une odeur particulière, que seul les êtres surnaturels parviennent à percevoir grâce à leurs sens très aiguisés.

Il attendit calmement qu'Ichigo finisse de faire le tour de la pièce, jusqu'à ce que l'ambre s'accroche au rouge terne de ses yeux.

Un sourire charmeur s'étira sur les lèvres de l'homme, et le sorcier rougit délicieusement, ne pouvant détourner son regard, comme envoûté par la créature. Privé de sa magie, Ichigo était plus faible face aux charmes surnaturels, néanmoins il arrivait plutôt bien à y résister. Le problème était qu'Aizen était loin d'être n'importe quel vampire. Ses pouvoirs étaient capables de charmer même les créatures qui lui étaient inférieures, alors un simple humain ne pouvait certainement pas rivaliser.

Le vampire prit la parole le premier :

-Viens t'asseoir, lui dit-il en indiquant d'un geste de la main le canapé en cuir noir face à lui.

Son corps se mit alors à se mouvoir, et il s'assit avant même de s'en rendre compte. Il était pris au piège par le pouvoir d'attraction de ce vampire beaucoup plus puissant que la normale. Il se sentait tel un chiot sans défense devant un loup sauvage. C'était honteux et rageant pour le chasseur et sorcier de se retrouver sans défense face à ce monstre. Il lui lança un regard noir qui aurait été terrifiant pour n'importe qui, cependant cette lueur de colère visible dans ses yeux ne fit qu'exciter le prédateur.

\- Bien, maintenant nous allons définir les règles. La voix du vampire était grave et envoûtante, cependant le charme n'opéra pas aussi bien que l'espérait la créature, car son pouvoir, aussi puissant fut-il, n'empêcha pas Ichigo de réagir violemment.

\- Les règles ?! La rage était omniprésente dans le ton de sa voix, mais le jeune sorcier tremblait de la tête aux pieds, résister au vampire était extrêmement ardu, il se sentait tellement mal, comme s'il avait commis un acte d'une gravité extrême. Et même s'il était pleinement conscient que c'était le don du vampire qui agissait sur lui, il ne pouvait empêcher cette sensation d'étouffement et de culpabilité de lui enserrer la gorge, à tel point que des larmes de souffrance se formaient au coin de ses yeux ambres.

\- Oui, reprit calmement Aizen, ravi de l'état dans lequel se mettait le sorcier pour repousser ses ordres. Si tu veux que ton très long séjour ici soit le plus agréable possible, tu vas devoir m'obéir, dit-il en insistant bien sur le « très long » de la phrase.

Ichigo grogna de colère. Comment ce vampire pouvait-il se permettre de lui donner des ordres ! Ichigo serra les poings avec force, réduisant ainsi légèrement ses tremblements, et lança son regard de tueur à l'homme, avant de se figer instantanément. Aizen avait les yeux fermés et respirait fortement, sa tête penchée en arrière se redressa précipitamment, à tel point que son coup craqua.

Le vampire avait maintenant les yeux grands ouverts, et d'un rouge vif éclatant. Le sorcier se rendit alors compte de son énorme erreur. Les sentiments intenses, tels que la joie, la peur, la colère ou encore l'excitation et la honte réveillaient l'instinct des êtres surnaturels. Lors de ses entraînements avec ses parents, il avait appris que devant l'un d'entre eux, il fallait rester maître de ses émotions pour, d'une part avoir les idées claires lors d'un combat, et d'autre part, ne pas exciter l'ennemi, le rendant encore plus féroce et dangereux.

La scène suivante se déroula à la vitesse de la lumière. Le jeune chasseur contrôlé par son instinct se leva et se précipita vers la porte dans l'espoir de s'enfuir. Seulement le vampire, bien plus rapide que lui, le plaqua face à celle-ci en se collant contre son dos. Le sorcier frissonna, sentant le souffle chaud d'Aizen contre sa nuque, la créature inspirant longuement, humant l'odeur délicieuse du sorcier, un sourire rempli de frustration et de désir dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Après quelques minutes sans qu'aucun des deux protagonistes ne bougent, la voix du plus vieux s'éleva, intensifiant le contact du souffle sur la peau d'Ichigo, plus que troublé par la situation.

\- J'avais pourtant prévu de me contrôler, mais il semblerait que face à ton odeur, même moi je ne puisse résister, ça me frustre grandement, mon mignon.

S'il en avait douté à un moment donné, Ichigo était maintenant pleinement conscient de l'excitation du vampire de par sa voix se faisant de plus en plus sensuelle et par les réactions de son corps. En effet, la bosse qu'il sentait en bas de son dos n'était certainement pas la boucle de ceinture du vampire.

Se rendant bien compte du danger, il essaya alors de calmer les battements de son cœur et ses tremblements, mais en vain, alors même qu'il commençait à ressentir une étrange sensation au creux de ses reins.

« Eh merde, foutues hormones ! » pensa-t-il, si Shiro était là, il lui dirait que tout ça était de sa faute et pour le coup, il aurait entièrement raison. En effet, emporté par la rage et la tristesse, il avait oublié ce que ses parents lui avaient durement transmis, erreur qu'il se promit ne plus commettre s'il s'en sortait vivant. Mais il était, à ce moment, incapable de se reprendre, il était faible.

Pendant qu'il pestait contre lui-même, Aizen essayait de réprimer ses instincts pour ne pas mordre ni arracher sauvagement les vêtements du sorcier, mais son odeur se fit plus intense et lourde, plus tentatrice à tel point que le vampire abandonna sa bataille mentale.

Ses yeux reprirent une couleur luminescente et la bosse dans son pantalon doubla de volume. Il se pressa davantage contre le jeune chasseur, sa main droite immobilisa la tête de sa proie en lui attrapant le menton, lui donnant par la même occasion un meilleur accès à son cou.

Sa jumelle, quant à elle, se glissa sous le T-shirt en caressant délicatement les abdos finement dessinés par l'entraînement physique et remontant lentement vers ses tétons. Il s'amusa longuement en maltraitant le petit bouton de chaire droit tout en léchant et suçotant le cou du sorcier, y laissant de nombreuses marques rouges. De faibles gémissements s'échappaient de la bouche du jeune-homme en réponse aux caresses d'Aizen, alors que le sorcier essayait de toutes ses forces de les retenir, détestant ces bruits indécents, mais ces caresses sensuelles le faisaient frissonner. Une douce chaleur se propageait dans son corps, parcourant chaque muscle, chaque veine, cependant malgré ses douces et agréables sensations, Ichigo ressentait du dégoût.

Brusquement, deux crocs s'enfoncèrent violemment dans la chaire tendre du cou d'Ichigo. La douleur qui le traversa de part en part lui permit de retrouver ses esprits.

Horrifié, il commença enfin à se débattre, voulant repousser violemment le vampire et faisant instinctivement appel à toute sa magie, qui sous le poids de ses émotions, brisa le bracelet qui ne put contenir toute cette puissance. Le vampire fut éjecté à travers la pièce et fit connaissance avec le mur, le fissurant sur toute sa hauteur, la magie poussée par la volonté du sorcier le maintenant contre le mur, comme écrasé par une puissance gravitationnelle.

Ichigo, malgré la fatigue et le sang s'écoulant de sa plaie au cou, ne perdit pas une seconde. Il ouvrit la porte et s'enfuit aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, mais étrangement, alors que la situation était chaotique, le jeune fuyard avait un large sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres et des larmes de joies perlaient le long de ses joues.

LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE

AHAHAH je suis horrible je sais, mais on ne tue pas l'auteur :p

Alors pronostique, notre sorcier va-t-il réussir à s'échapper ou non ?

Et pourquoi sourire dans un moment pareil ?

En tout cas, j'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires, la suite du côté d'Ichigo est presque finie et celle de Shiro est en cours d'écriture, même si j'ai plus de mal :) mais je tiens le coup, je verrai ce que je poste en premier

Commentaires de mes bêtas :

Mme Potter-Snape : Pauvre petit Ichigo face au méchant vampire ^_^ Moi j'ai un doute sur le fait qu'il puisse s'échapper tout de suite de la demeure d'Aizen. En ce qui concerne le sourire, cela m'intrigue fortement ;)

Kama : Je ne plains pas Ichigo, je trouve Aizen hyper sexy… Et j'espère bien qu'il ne s'échappera pas ! Le sourire ? Oui, c'est un mystère…

Bisnut : tu aimes faire souffrir notre rouquin préféré, comme moi :p


	5. Chapter 3: le contrôle (Shiro)

Et voila la suite, pendant un moment je vais faire séparément ce qu'Ichigo et Shiro vivent mais considérer que cela se passe à peut près au même moment

Désolé si je n'ai pas été trop présente, je viens de passer deux concours importants et je croise les doigts :p

En tout cas j'espère que se chapitre vous plaira :)

Pov Shiro

Le soleil tapait sur les carreaux lorsque le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs sortit de sa douche matinale. Une fois séché et habillé, il se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Dans celle-ci, se tenait un bel homme aux cheveux d'un bleu aussi beau qu'étrange, buvant tranquillement son café. Le jeune chasseur s'assit face à lui. Il fut le premier à parler.

-Jour'. Dit-il dans un soupir de fatigue.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, morveux. Bien dormi ? Demanda le vampire sournoisement

Shiro leva les yeux de sa tasse et le foudroya du regard avant de répliquer.

-Non, tu ronfles trop fort. Je t'entends jusque dans ma chambre, le vieux !

-Oh, je m'en excuse. La prochaine fois, tu dormiras dehors. Lui rétorqua ledit vieux en se levant pour mettre sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle.

Le jeune vampire grogna juste pour la forme, sachant qu'il avait une fois de plus perdu la partie.

Quand il eut fini son café, Grimmjow l'interpella.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer par le contrôle, c'est le plus important pour un nouveau-né. On va essayer avec des poches de sang, avant de passer au sang chaud. Tout se joue sur trois principes : la volonté, le contrôle et le savoir. Expliqua méticuleusement le plus vieux.

-Le savoir ? Demanda Shiro, pas sûr de bien comprendre.

-Oui, il faut que tu saches précisément quand t'arrêter suivant les situations, pour pouvoir te nourrir correctement sans mettre en danger ta victime.

Shiro écoutait attentivement le vampire, bien que très surpris par son côté « prof » dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Grimmjow continua sur sa lancée.

-Avec l'expérience, tu n'auras plus à te demander quand t'arrêter, tu marcheras à l'instinct.

-Ok, il faut donc que je m'entraîne, mais comment ?

-Je vais te donner des poches de sang, que je vais marquer au marqueur, pour te délimiter une quantité précise de sang. Tu devras boire exactement jusqu'au trait. Au début, ce sera la même quantité de sang, mais ensuite, d'un repas à l'autre, je la modifierai jusqu'à ce que tu aies le contrôle total.

-C'est assez simple comme principe, pensa Shiro à voix haute.

-Oui, mais tu déchanteras bien vite en te rendant compte que, pour la pratique, c'est l'opposé de simple. Lui répondit Grimmjow avec un petit sourire compatissant. Il était passé par là tout seul et il se souvenait encore très bien de l'enfer qu'il avait vécu.

-Ne me mine pas le moral avant même qu'on ait commencé, papy ! Grogna le plus jeune.

-Je suis juste réaliste. C'est très dur. La plupart des vampires, même vieux, ne seraient pas capables de s'arrêter pile à une limite. Le but de cet exercice est de t'aider à mieux contrôler tes pulsions et, contrairement à ce que l'on peut croire, la perte de contrôle ne rend pas plus fort. Plus tu contrôles ta soif de sang, plus tu arriveras à contrôler tes différentes facultés.

Grimmjow se dirigea vers le frigo. Il positionna son doigt à un endroit bien particulier, y appuya et lorsqu'il prit la poignée du frigo, celui-ci était désormais rempli de poches de sang.

Il faut dire qu'en montrant l'endroit où était stockées les poches, il mettait Shiro à l'épreuve, testant ainsi sa volonté et son contrôle.

Shiro, quant à lui, était loin d'être idiot et comprit bien le double enjeu, acceptant volontiers ce défi. Néanmoins, rien qu'à la vue du sang, ses yeux virèrent au rouge. Il se retenait de toutes ses forces, essayant de mettre cette sensation de soif oppressante de côté.Il tentait de reprendre le contrôle de ses sentiments, ccommme le lui avait apris son père, même si jamais il n'aurait pensé s'en servir pour ça.

Ce jour marqua le début d'un entraînement intensif avec le prof le plus sadique au monde.

Les débuts furent durs et laborieux. Shiro n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, que ce soit avant ou après la marque. La seule chose dont il pouvait être fier, c'était que, malgré son envie constante de boire du sang, il n'avait jamais ouvert le frigo. Grimmjow l'avait toutefois surpris plus d'une fois à le fixer longuement, restant parfois immobile durant des heures entières.

Seulement, lors de ces moments, le vampire avait remarqué un geste récurent chez le jeune homme : il faisait tourner son anneau à son doigt avant de se détourner du frigo et de vaquer à ses occupations

Entre les deux colocataires, cela se passait de mieux en mieux. Une certaine routine s'était mise en place.

Shiro avait découvert que la maison, dans laquelle il se trouvait, n'était qu'une maison de vacances et que le vampire possédait une autre immense baraque dans laquelle se réunissaient les vampires qu'il avait pris sous son aile. De plus, il était patron d'une des plus grandes boites d'import-export au monde.

Shiro, quant à lui, ne se confiait pas beaucoup, ne voulant pas parler de ses parents ni de son frère à un vampire.

Il se demandait souvent comment allait son jumeau en caressant l'anneau à son doigt. Il s'inquiétait également pour ses petites sœurs. Elles avaient dû être détruites en trouvant la tombe de leurs parents et en remarquant la disparition de leurs grands frères.

Néanmoins, il les savait en sécurité avec ce vieux loup qu'était Urahara. Il les avait sûrement emmenées avec lui, dans sa meute, là où elles seraient protégées. Shiro s'était promis de les revoir dès qu'il saurait Ichigo en sécurité et Aizen six pieds sous terre.

En parallèle, avec l'entraînement de contrôle, ils avaient commencé à maîtriser les avantages physiques de sa condition. Grimmjow en avait eu marre de le voir casser chaque objet qu'il touchait ou encore exploser les poches de sang lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle de sa soif.

Et Grimmjow ne l'avouerait sûrement jamais au jeune vampire, mais il était extrêmement surpris par ses aptitudes au combat, bien qu'il essayât de lui cacher. Il disait qu'il avait pratiqué divers arts martiaux et qu'il se battait souvent dans la rue, ce qui en soit n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Shiro avait la ruse, la force et l'intelligence ainsi que les techniques. Il était un combattant hors pair et deviendrait encore meilleur lorsqu'il maîtriserait à la perfection ses pouvoirs de vampire. Seulement, Grimmjow avait beaucoup plus d'expérience et de contrôle que lui, ce qui lui valait une raclée monumentale à chaque combat.

Grimmjow était peut-être du genre actif, mais il était loin d'être idiot et de nombreuses hypothèses, aussi proches qu'éloignées de la vérité, se formaient dans son esprit. Il essayait de faire parler le jeune, mais se retrouvait confronté à un mur épais qu'il essayait de briser doucement. Son attachement pour le jeune homme devenait plus important chaque jour et sa curiosité grandissait également.

L'entraînement continuait et, à force de persévérance, Shiro arrivait à s'arrêter et à se contrôler, même s'il était encore loin de la limite. Grimmjow était fier et impressionné par les progrès fulgurants dû à la ténacité du jeune vampire, sa persévérance lui inspirait même du respect.

Voila fin, pour la suite nous retrouverons notre petit rouquin préféré :)


End file.
